Fairy tail's wind and lightning dragon slayer
by niftyguard
Summary: Naruto and fairy tail crossover Naruto raised by two different dragons after his village is attacked and his parents barely escape with their lives and with all kinds of evil arriving how will Naruto fair? please read and review (looking for a beta please pm if interested)
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**AN: just a little intro this is my first story so please any advice would be helpful and maybe a co writer to help**

 **disclaimer I do not own Naruto or fairy tail**

In a world filled with magic and guilds a village has rose above all this village is called Konoha also known as the Village hidden in the leafs runned by the hokage the strongest mage. Within the village there has only been three Hokages in the history of the village the first Hokage Hashirama Senju he was only matched in battle by his best friend Madara Uchiha, He later named his brother Tobirama Senju as second Hokage in his years he trained Hiruzen Sarutobi who became the third Hokage before becoming Hokage he had three students who became The three legendary mages Jiraiya Gama, Tsunade Senju and Orochimaru Hebi students of Sarutobi upon making S-class wizards took up a student of their own Jiraiya took Minato Dreyar son of Porlyusica and Makarov Dreyar Third master of Fairy Tail, Tsunade took up her daughter Kushina Senju and Orochimaru year's after his team took up one student Kabuto Yakushi. During his training with Jiraiya he fell in love with Tsunade's student Kushina it started off as a small crush but as time went on it turned into love when a certain incident happened in year 758 a group of five Zeref cultists came and took Kushina in the night they were halfway to the next village when a shout of "Lightning make: Thunder Slash". A wave of lightning came and took out 4 of the 5 members then a young teenager came out of the shadows in front of the last member his spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes popping out into the light. " Put Kushina down and I won't have to hurt you" The dark mage just snickered as he said " Now now young man how about you run on home before you get hurt" then a second after he said that he felt a searing pair in his stomach and heard a shout of " Energy Make : Rasengan" he went flying and hit a tree and was knocked out from the impact. Dusting his hands Minato turned to look at Kushina and smiled at her while tilting his head to the side he then said " Hey tomato face are you ok" she then ran to him and hugged him tight with tears streaming down her face. After a couple minutes but what felt like hours they separated and Kushina started to lean in while Minato was frozen from the action and within seconds their lips touch.

Year 766 October 10

We find ourselves in the small village of Konoha 8 years after the incident only to hear a loud scream coming from the one of the rooms we find that Minato Dreyar has married Kushina and she is currently trying to give birth to their son Naruto Dreyar. "Minato I swear to god I am going to kill you after he comes out" Kushina screams as she crushes her husband's hand he then cries out in pain " OWWW please let go of my hand honey it hurts so bad" she then lets up some of the pressure on his hand as his mother Porlyusica complains " Stop being such a baby you are not the one who has to push a child out your body. Now push Kushina I can see the head".After a few more minutes the cries of a baby are heard as Naruto is brought into the world in his grandmother's arms. "Here you go Kushina take you son Naruto" as Naruto is passed from his grandmother to his mother his eyes open and he starts to giggle and he grabs his mom's finger with his hand tears start streaming down Kushina's face as she tells Naruto " I will always love you with all my heart no matter what happens" Minato comes next to them then say's "so will I, I put this on my pride as a mage and leader of this village I will protect you till the day I die."

 **Ending AN : I'll try to update at least once a month or every two weeks depends on how much I can type**


	2. Authors note

Authors note

Hey hope your all doing good i just started chapter 2 i want it to be longer than this intro but i might have it ready in a week on monday but check out the poll on my page for the pairing for Naruto and who you want him to be with and please review so i know how i'm doing and what i need to work on have a good week and hopefully you have a good chapter for monday


	3. Chapter 2 where it all went wrong

I do not own Naruto or fairy tail

 **AN: sorry I'm late with the chapter school getting me hard with all the work but I hope you enjoy review and tell me what you think**

Chapter 2 Where it all went wrong

One year later October 10 Year 767

We find ourselves in the same village just one year later and on Naruto's first birthday and they are getting ready to celebrate in the home of the Dreyars. Minato went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab the cake for the party he then walked to the living room where some party guest's were such as his nephew Laxus, neighbor the Uchiha's famous for their fire magic and eye magic the Sharingan, His teacher Jiraiya, his teammates and teacher Orochimaru, Tsunade and Sarutobi then finally a small family the Haruno's. The cake was brought in front of Naruto and everyone looked at him with warm smiles and then said "Happy Birthday Naruto".Then disaster struck the ground shook and screams echoed across the air the sound of wings flapping vibrated from the sky and then they heard it the dragons roar. Minato then said " Jiraiya take Laxus and go to fairy tail the only dragon that can be here is Acnologia Sarutobi take Naruto and follow Jiraiya closely. Orochimaru, Tsunade and Kushina help me hold him off while they escape". Everyone agreed to the plan and went to perform their orders. As they ran out the house to face the Apocalypse dragon they felt a bunch of magic gathering from his mouth and then he roared and destroyed the house they were just in. Two cries were heard from the crumbled pieces that was once their home "Tsunade, Orochimaru please go check on those two cries maybe Sasuke and Sakura survived the destruction if so take them and get away while we hold him off"

 **With Orochimaru and Tsunade**

After hearing Minato's pleas for help Orochimaru and Tsunade jumped into action and ran following the cries toward the end of the house while Tsunade headed toward the closest Orochimaru got to the end of the house he found the Uchihas buried under wood and shielding young Sasuke from danger he extracted him carefully and took him in his arms "To lose your family at such a young age must be horrible but I'll make sure you never face this kind of tragedy again" As he said this Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled up at him.

 **With Tsunade**

After leaving Orochimaru to head to the end Tsunade followed her trail to find the Haruno's trapped under piles of wood and Sakura a few feet away from them looking fine but tears streaming down her face after what seem like hours but were only seconds she went and picked Sakura up she then said " You may have lost your biological parents today but from this day on I will raise you to be the best person you can be with the help of your aunt Shizune". After making that claim Orochimaru appeared holding Sasuke he looked toward the rubble then said "Them too it's a shame the kids have to suffer to this so early in their life" Tsunade replied " I agree but we can only help them get stronger and make sure this never happens again" Orochimaru looked down at the ground then at Tsunade in the eye and said " I'm taking Sasuke with me to help Jiraiya with his spy network against the dark guilds pass the message to sensei and the old toad I'll check in every few years don't worry" Tsunade just looked at Orochimaru for a few minutes then replied "Be careful Orochimaru and send some messages to me as well I can't help but feel as though Minato's son has an important role to play in the future".

"Do not worry I feel it to so I will train Sasuke so Naruto will have all the help he can get."

They both left the rubble and went their separate ways to then meet every couple years

 **With Minato and Kushina**

"Let's go and hold him off for a while then I'll get us outta here so we can be a family with Naruto and my parents." They traveled across the village to meet the giant dragon in the center of the destruction Kushina stood there and started to channel her magic then said " **Chain Make: Adamantine Hold"** dozens of metal chains appeared from the ground and wrapped around the giant black and blue dragon then pulled him to the started channeling magic and said " **Energy Make : Giant Rasengan"** a giant blue ball formed above his hand then he slammed it on the back of the dragon and then before it can recover he started to form more magic " **Rune Magic : Restrict"** lines formed all over the dragon and to end it off lightning started sparking around he then said " **Lightning Make: Thor's Thunder"** from the sky a giant bolt in the shape of a hammer fell on the dragon. Minato flashed back to Kushina's side as they waited for the dragon's next move it roared then flapped its wings hard and flew up into the air, magic gathered inside of it's mouth and then it fired the roar. " Kushina grab onto me quick" Minato screamed as the roar flew at the just when she had grabbed on the roar hit then for a couple seconds then like flash they were gone into his mother's house.

 **With Porlyusica**

Porlyusica was a old women with pink hair tied up into a bun and about 6 foot 3 inches. She was tall. Everything was quiet as she tended to her plants and then like a flash she heard a crash on the floor and saw her son and daughter unconscious, she pulled them onto the bed and started healing them when it looked like nothing was helping she stopped and realised they were now in a then sent a message to her husband Makarov Dreyar that their son was there and to come and check on them.

 **With Sarutobi and Naruto**

After leaving the village and running towards Fairy tail to bring Naruto to his family he heard two roars then he turned around and saw a large green dragon and a equally large yellow dragon land the green one then spoke " **Hello human I am Zephyrus and I was flying about with my brother Raijin when we sensed that child's magic energy and we believe that he can withstand our training may we take the child with us we'll send him back when he is done"**

Sarutobi pursed his lips then jumped and placed him on Zephyrus back and said "When he is done send him to Fairy tail in Magnolia that is where his family is please take care of him."

" **Ok we will honor that request and when we are done he will be a strong dragon slayer goodbye"** The dragons took off not yet knowing they were going to end up raising the strongest mage to ever live.


End file.
